onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 712
'''Rozdział 712' zatytułowany jest Violet. Okładka Długie streszczenie Pół godziny przed przekazaniem Caesara oraz przekazaniu Trafalgarowi Lawowi informacji na temat zatrzymania tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz przez Doflamingo. Violet powiedziała, że przejrzała Sanjiego jak tylko go zobaczyła. Słyszała, że ma słabość do kobiet, ale oczekiwania ją przerosły. Wypomniała jego poniszczone ubranie i zakrwawioną twarz. Violet wyśmiewała Czarnonogiego, mówiąc, że jest durniem, a nie mężczyzną oraz to, że uwierzył w jej miłość. Jej ludzie też się z niego śmiali. Okazało się, że Violet to skrytobójczyni z armii Trebola. Sanji uznał, że teraz Violet kłamie. Mężczyźni nie mogli uwierzyć jak on może jej nadal wierzyć. Sanji powiedział Violet, że ma tak naprawdę dobre serce i została zmuszona do tego wszystkiego. Dziewczyna nie mogła w to uwierzyć, że on nadal tak mówi i go kopnęła w twarz. Ludzie uznali ten cios za piękny i okrutny. Violet powiedziała, że na pewno on tłami w sobie nienawiść, ale szuka sposobu na ucieczkę, więc prawi komplementy. Okazało się, że Violet używa Patrz-Patrzowocu, dzięki któremu może przejrzeć wszystko, nawet myśli. Zaczęła pytać dlaczego Trafalgar Law zawarł sojusz z Luffym, dlaczego przypłynęli na Dressrosę i Green Bit i strategie. Czekała, aż odpowiedzi znajdzie w jego myślach. Użyła swoich zdolności, by zajrzeć do jego głowy. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć i wrzasnęła. Uznała Sanjiego za bezwstydnika. Nie rozumiała dlaczego w takiej chwili Czarnonogi myśli o takich bezeceństwach. Sanji powiedział, że wtedy jej oczy mówiły prawdę, wtedy, gdy ze łzami w oczach prosiła o zabicie kogoś. Nawet jeśli osądziło ją milion ludzi on nigdy nie będzie wątpił kobiecym łzom. Ludzie Violet chcieli już zabić Sanjiego, ale dziewczyna stanęła w jego obronie. Mężczyźni zostali pokonani. Sanji pochwalił Violet mówiąc, że od początku w nią wierzył. Ta powiedziała, że on musi uciekać. Ze łzami w oczach powiedziała, że on uwierzył we wszystko i jest żałosny, jednak tym razem nie mówiła tego, by z niego szydzić. Podziękowała za wszystko. Sanji zrozumiał, że Violet nie chce już pracować dla Donquixote, zaproponował jej, by uciekła ze Słomkowymi. Ta powiedziała, że to pułapka. Przekazała mu wspomnienie z poranka. Lud nie chciał abdykacji Doflamingo. Ten zaś ciągle czekał na agentów CP0. W porcie zacumował okręt Marynarki i okręt CP0, oficerów podległych tylko Światowej Szlachcie. Przekazali oni ludowi wiadomość, że raport dotyczący abdykacji Doflamingo był fałszywy. Sprostowanie obiegnie świat o trzeciej. Tymczasem lud ma się zachowywać jakby nigdy nic. Mają wrócić do codziennych zajęć. Sanji nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zrozumiał, że zwykły Królewski Wojownik Mórz nie mógłby czegoś takiego zaplanować. Violet powiedziała, że boi się jaki Doflamingo zrobić teraz ruch. Kazała mu ostrzec przyjaciół. Tymczasem ona zostanie w Acacii. Godzina trzecia. Do admirała Fioleotwego Tygrysa dotarła wiadomość, że przez Kwaterę Główną przeszedł fałszywy raport. Sakazuki powiedział, że się wściekł i musi porozmawiać ze starszyzną z Mariejois, mimo, że małe szanse są na to by coś osiągnąć. Robin wyrosła z ziemi. Caesar się przestraszył. Trafalgar zaś nie mógł zrozumieć, gdzie są prawdziwa Robin i Usopp. Law powiedział, że opuszczają wyspę. Robin powiedziała jednak, że jest pod ziemią. Kazała mu uciekać. Powiedziała, że dołączą do niego zgodnie z planem. Robin zniknęła, ale pojawił się Doflamingo, który został nazwany przez Caesara Jokerem. Zauważył Marynarkę. Powiedział, że to może nawet dobrze. Wspomniał o tym, że nie ma już tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Law się zdenerwował mówiąc, że ma dość jego kłamstw. Cavendish chciał zaatakować Luffy'ego. Mówił, że jest na arenie. Ochroniarze go jednak nie wpuścili. Rozpoczął się Battle Royale bloku C, w którym bierze udział 139 zawodników. Luffy się ucieszył na gong rozpoczynający. Tymczasem na całym świecie obiegała wiadomość o sprostowaniu fałszywego raportu na temat odrzucenia tytułu króla Dressrosy i Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Law nie rozumiał jak Doflamingo mógł wykorzystać Globalny Rząd w ten sposób, by zakpić sobie z dziesięciu ludzi oszukując cały świat. Joker odparł, że najbardziej widowiskowe sztuczki mają proste wyjaśnienia, a myśl "nigdy nie posunie się do czegoś takiego" to słaby punkt ludzi. Law przypomniał Doflamingo, że jest tylko piratem, nawet Królewscy Wojownicy Mórz nie mają takich wpływów. Do czegoś takiego zdolni są tylko przedstawiciele światowej arystokracji. Nagle przypomniał sobie jak Vergo wspomniał, że Law nie zna przeszłości Jokera co może przysporzyć mu kłopotów. Doflamingo powiedział, że to skomplikowane, ale ważniejsze jest to, że przybył po głowę Trafalgara. Szybki opis Postacie Nawigacja